The present invention relates to devices for opening the flaps of cartons as they advance along a conveyor, and, more particularly, to devices for opening the flap at the leading edge of the carton as it is moving along the conveyor.
As is well known in the art, cartons into which products are to be inserted during the packaging operation are conventionally supplied in flat, unfolded form by the carton manufacturer to reduce shipping costs, and they are assembled by the packager into an erect form. Such cartons generally include four flaps at the upper end of the carton which must be opened in order to enable the insertion of the product thereinto.
Many devices have been proposed and utilized to open the flaps of the carton as it is being moved along a conveyor to a filling station, and the most difficult problem usually resides in the apparatus to open and fully fold over the flap which is at the leading edge of the carton as it is advancing on the conveyor. A number of patents have attempted to address this problem including Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,952 and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,620, as well as other prior art patents which are referred to therein.
One of the problems associated with such flap opening devices is to provide a mechanism which can be readily adapted to different sizes and heights of cartons and different sizes of flaps and which will work reliably to effect the initial engagement under the flap and then effect the folding over of the flap as the carton is continuing to advance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for opening the leading flap of a carton and which is relatively simple to construct and facile in operation.
It is also an object to provide such a carton flap opening apparatus which may be positioned in a non-obstructing location at the side of the conveyor and which rapidly moves its opening element into engagement with the leading flap and continues such movement without interfering with other operations.
Another object is to provide such a carton flap opening apparatus which may be fabricated and assembled readily and which is relatively fool proof and long lived in operation.